


Guillo's Return

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An alternate ending to Baten Kaitos Origins. I was so angry that Guillo sacrificed herself. >></p><p>It's SOOOO hard to find information on these places! Not even Baten Kaitos Wiki had into on the Tower I mentioned. I have to go watch the playthrough of the first game again (which I totally played for real and is THE BEST rpg I ever played no lie.). I think these games need more love. They are so amazing <3</p><p>BKO (c) Tricrescendo</p><p>(imported from my <a href="http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/Guillo-s-Return-201444077">deviantArt</a>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guillo's Return

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate ending to Baten Kaitos Origins. I was so angry that Guillo sacrificed herself. >>
> 
> It's SOOOO hard to find information on these places! Not even Baten Kaitos Wiki had into on the Tower I mentioned. I have to go watch the playthrough of the first game again (which I totally played for real and is THE BEST rpg I ever played no lie.). I think these games need more love. They are so amazing <3
> 
> BKO (c) Tricrescendo
> 
> (imported from my [deviantArt](http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/Guillo-s-Return-201444077))

     Guillo blinked.  
     Well, perhaps it wasn't a blink, but it was the equivalent of what the godcraft puppet could do without eyes. She looked around the small cell-like cupboard, now exposed to the outside world. The Terazed had come to rest in the barren wasteland just south of the Tower of Zosma. The miasmatic clouds seeping in through the cracks and she thanked her lack of lungs.  
     With a few groans of effort, Guillo emerged from the pod, grubling as her foot caught in one of the holes. With a little yanking, she felt a lack of force and fell backwards, her foot now removed from her leg. She swiped up the foot and placed it at the end of the bare leg. It quickly repaired itself, thanks to the potent magics contained in her body.  
     She had never seen the tower on their last visit, but she made note to check it later. The power radiating from it made her insides wiggle in glee or fear, she couldn't tell. Pushing the thoughts aside, she headed west toward the only town she recognized: Gemma.  
     She would have pushed farther west to Algorab, but the miasma was making her feel weak. She reasoned Krumley might have some information about returning to the Sky. She wouldn't let Sagi escape that easily.  
     Sacrificing her own body to save Sagi was the last act she could have pulled. Milliarde and her half-machina body wasn't going to have the glory. Guillo somewhat admired the girl now, after knowing what she had dealt with. She let a smile pass her lips. Or it would have passed her lips if she had any lips to pass it onto.  
     The miasma cleared up as she approached the shining and oddly picturesque village that glowed despite the dark cloud above. She received a few glances from the residents, but she couldn't tell if they were happy to see her or not - the masks that covered their faces made the impossible. Guillo had always thought they looked funny, but she wasn't about to question it and insult their customs.  
     Krumley's house, or more correctly, the new Great Krumley's house, lay at the crown of the living structure build right into the mountains. She was greeted by the large and round masked face of the new leader of Gemma Village from behind his "desk" (which was basically a seat with a cover in which Krumley place his arms and legs to appear to be sitting on a throne. The customs of Duhr she would never understand.).  
    "Guillo!" Krumley exclaimed, leaping from the desk in a flurry of motion, causing him to trip when his foot became stuck in one of the holes. Guillo watched the man struggle, saying nothing. With a huff, he came to stand in front of the tall godcraft and brushed himself off.  
    "What can I do for you? And what are you doing here?" he asked.  
    "Long story," Guillo replied, crossing her metallic arms. "But right now I don't have time. Do you have a way for me to get back the the Sky?"  
    "Well, I'm not sure. Not many of us travel above the clouds, but I'll see what I can do," Krumley nodded.  
    "Thanks," she replied. "What do I owe you?"  
    "Owe me?" Krumley asked, confused. Realizing what she meant, he chuckled. "Nothing. We owe you our existence. This is my treat."  
    Guillo smiled. Or, she would have if she had lips.  
     _Sagi, you wait. I'm coming for you._


End file.
